The new vocaloid member
by derpwholikesaliens0
Summary: The story of a teenager named Josh who plays in a band, but in his seemingly ordinary life he sees Kagamine Rin crying on the street. That is when he finds out crypton wants HIM of all people to join the vocaloids. and Gumi and kaito are strangely familiar Rated T for FLUFF!
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my digital clock. 10:00A.M. "I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR THE CONCERT!" My mouth was chomping on my waffle as I ran out the door. My mom shouted, "Good luck honey!" I shouted back a quick thanks back to her. Oh boy, this day was the day that would change my life.

Hi there! My name is Josh. This is the story about how I became a vocaloid. To tell you more about myself, I'm 17 years old. My height is 5 foot 7". My favorite food is… Well it's a VERY long list. My hair color is black, and I have teal eyes. My favorite color is yellow(Yes, I know it's the color of the Kagamine twin's hair)My favorite brand you ask? Well, it's CONVERSE! FYI I am a converse freak.

"Finally I made it!" "Sorry I'm late, is everything set up?" Our band's drummer looked over at me and said, "Yeah we're ready!". Let me introduce you to my band. You all already know my name. Our drummer is Jack. He's really kind and LOVES the drums like it's his life. Then our second guitarist Max lives by the guitar like me, because I'm first guitarist, and he is second guitarist, our bass player Raymond was below average height and likes bass like how I heard the vocaloid Rin likes oranges. Then there is our pianist, Ray. He is the silent one, but gets easily engaged in conversations with us at times. I was the lead singer AND first guitar. When we were all on stage I yelled into the microphone, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!?" The crowed gave a loud and enthusiastic response. I said, "I can tell you really are ready!" We started off with 21 guns (play 21 guns by greenday). After the song a girl and a boy whom both had blonde hair were making eye contact with me and yelling. I thought to myself, "Don't tell me they are the famous Kagamine twins!"

After a few more songs, we decided to perform melancholic by Kagamine Rin. I mindlessly said, "Who volunteers to perform Melancholic for us?" A small hand raised up. Well come on up! The person came up. She had a white bow on her head that was like rabbit ears. I just stood there in silence and shock. So it was her in the audience. I handed her a mic and asked her for her name. She said, "Kagamine Rin". My heart stopped. So basically I just said, "Come on everyone give Rin a warm welcome!" I did sing with her a little while my band and I were rocking out (play melancholic by Rin for this part)

After the song I said, "EVERYONE GIVE HER A HAND FOR SUCH AN AMAZING JOB!" The crowd lost it and went crazy! I smiled and gave her a thank you. She blushed and said, "No, thank YOU for letting me perform, I just love your band!" I stared in shock. How could a celebrity like her like a small every day band like us? Her face went red when I grabbed her hand and helped her off stage. "GIVE HER ANOTHER HAND!" again the audience went wild with enthusiasm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~after the concert~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

People were in line for our auto graphs and our wrists were tired but the fans didn't seem to care. After everyone left we parted our ways. We all said our goodbyes and parted ways. I was walking home giving a few fans a high five. Then I heard a familiar voice shout, "IT"S HIM!" "THE GUY WHO INVITED ME TO SING WITH HIM ON STAGE! " Then another voice said, "Rin, calm down you're scaring him!" I turned around and fainted at what I just saw. It was Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins. I woke up greeted by the entire vocaloid family. "Uh where am I?" , I asked. They all said, "At crypton 's office and where we live" "That's nice" "Where is my guitar?" , I asked. They told me where and I went to grab it. As I left I saw Len running and leaving rin to cry. My head was still trying to process what was going on.


	2. my anger

Sorry for the terribly short chapter last time. I was being plain lazy. So anyway enjoy the second chapter of The New vocaloid member. Reviews and POSITIVE criticism accepted. KEEP ON DERPING!

"What did Len do to you?" , I asked in the kindest and softest voice I could manage. She said, "He b-broke up with me" "No offense you should not be dating your brother" "Your BROTHER for the sake of sanity". She looked down and said, "I know, but we loved each other more than just siblings" "Or so I thought he did". I pulled her into a hug. "I know breaking up with someone hurts" "I've been through it to", I said. Then Rin continued crying, and my T-shirt was getting wet, but at this moment I could care less. She needed comfort. Well, at least my comfort. I saw Len running by with his new girlfriend. He saw me hugging her staring in shock. Then, I shot him a death glace saying, "How dare you hurt her". From his expression, he saw my anger written all over my face. He quickly grabbed his new girlfreind's hand and ran off. I whispered in her ear, "It's ok" "That idiot is gone now, just stay with me, I can take you home" "Where is your home?" she asked me, "Josh, why are you so kind?

"It is simple" "My mother told me to comfort and help those in pain", I answered. She said, "My home is in the crypton building" "I'm sure you met all the others, right?" My reply was, "Yes, but there was no name introduction". She quickly blushed and asked, "Could you stay with me for the night?" I just said, "We could discuss that on the way to your home" My arms scooped her up and I carried her in bridal style.

When we got there len just HAD to be outside kissing his new girlfriend. I tripped him as I was carrying Rin into the building. I came inside the building. The other vocaloids asked me what happened to Rin, so I told them what had happened. They looked at me weirdly when I told them how she wanted me of all people to stay over, but they just said, "Her room is that way" So I gave them a nod and a quick thanks and carried her there. She rolled off my arms on to her bed. I turned to leave, but grabbed my arm and said, "Could you sleep with me?" Her face was turning crimson. My reply was, "Well if you want me to do that I could do it for you" I layed down next to her and she rolled over and hugged me all of a sudden. My arms were thrown around her and she continued crying, her face buried in my chest. Great. Just great. Now my mom is going to kill me. I better be prepared for death tomorrow, but right now I could care less.

"Josh, help your mother and be safe" "No dad NOOO!" "You have to leave boy, some bullet fragments lead is killing him" "2:00 A.M. time of death" "Marine corp lieutenant John died of lead poison from a bullet from war" "He was a true leader of his squad, and cared for all of his men's safety" *sob* "Dad why?" "Why did you leave me, why?". "Josh, are you ok?" tears were streaming down my face. I looked at Rin. Then I turned away and mumbled, "Why?" "Of all people who I cared for why did you leave me dad?" "Why?". Rin hugged me comforting me whispering, "It's ok now don't cry." I told her about the story and how often I kept on dreaming about it. She said, "Your father must have been a great man" "When he left your mother works very hard to care for you"

"Thanks", I whispered as my eyes felt heavy with me falling asleep again. I woke up in the morning and she was still hugging me from last night's events. In the bed next to us Kagamine Len was sleeping with his girlfriend. My heart was filled with anger because his sister clearly loved him, but he faked and cheated on her. I slipped out of Rin's embrace and pointed the M9 beretta I had holstered in my jacket. The corp passed it on to me when my dad died. They said his will wanted him to have his service pistol if he died early. So at a young age I was LEAGALLY in possession of a firearm. When they handed the case and the key to me, I carried it as a memory of my father, and a PDW (personal defense weapon). I loaded a blank round in the mag, put ear protection on Rin pulled the trigger. I laughed when I saw Len jump up in surprise. I smiled a smile only the devil himself could smile and said, "I only fired a blank, and you are THAT jumpy?!" I Re-holstered the weapon and rolled around laughing on the floor like a maniac! "MAN, that look on your face was so funny I can't stop laughing, and yes, that was payback!" He stared at me with a look that had, "stop staring at me written on his face" I carried my guitar case over to where Rin was sleeping, pulled out her ear protection, plugged my guitar into my practice amp and put it on the acoustic setting and played a peaceful melody (play any PEACEFUL , ACOUSTIC melody) She yawned and stretched and looked up to me as I was playing. I smiled and said, "Good morning". She smiled back at me. Then I turned around and stared at Len basically telling him to leave. He grabbed his girlfreind's hand and rushed out the door. I heard lots of punching and yelling from a very angry household and Miku even yelling while beating Len with a leek. "Maybe we should come out" "You should change". I packed up my guitar and walked outside while Rin was changing. I looked at Len who had a black eye bruises and all sorts of injuries. Wow, miku must be really crazy when she beat up Len. When Rin was finished she told me that I was invited to join the vocaloid. "BUT WHY ME OF ALL PEOPLE?!" "I'M JUST SOME GUY PART OF YOUR EVEYDAY BAND?!" , I yelled. She replied, "It's because crypton sees that you could become famous with your band so that's why"

"We all ready informed your band and there and your parents so expect all of your stuff, to come over here ok?" A sigh was let out from my breath. I couldn't believe it. Had I, the son of a Marine, a band leader, and a normal person just get accepted to vocaloid? "Maybe this is a mistake" "Maybe you got the wrong Josh here". She said, "No we don't have the wrong one unless you aren't from the band Crazy 5". I let out a sigh "Ok, you got the right Josh" I walked out to the kitchen grabbed a banana, and smiled devilishly as Len was watching me eat it from where he was tied up by Miku. Len started squirming and trying to untie himself, but he had no luck. I got dressed after the rest of my band and our stuff arrived. I put on a black CONVERSE t-shirt , Converse dark jeans, a pair of black converse shoes, and a pair of converse sunglasses.

Kaito asked, "Do you like that brand THAT much?" My reply was, "Yes it sure is THE WORLD'S BEST BRAND, AND YOU BETTER START DEALING WITH IT!" "OK, OK just asking", said the ice cream loving idiot. "Hey Josh could I ask you something?" "What, Kaito?" I replied.

"HEY JOSH!" My eyes lit up. "You guys are here, I knew you all were comin-" It was Rin crying as she ran into me and said, "Len was k-kissing her, and he saw me and- and h-he hit me" Yes now Len is dead. He should enjoy life before he dies. Not literally though.


End file.
